Don't Make Me Your Enemy-A Loki X Elsa Love Story (Elski)
by Frodofangirllover12
Summary: It's Coronation Day Elsa is about to become Queen of Arendelle. Loki and Thor are invited to come. They meet Anna and Elsa for the first time. Loki instantly falls in love with the Queen. Elsa doesn't want Loki around her because she fears her powers will be uncontrollable.When Elsa freezes Arendelle Loki goes out to look for her. Anna and Kristoff team up and search for Elsa.
1. Chapter 1 : Coronation Day

**Chapter 1 : Coronation Day**

* * *

When dawn arose Elsa woke up from her sleep. The next day was going to be Coronation Day Elsa knew she had to prepare for it. Slowly and quietly Elsa went out of the bedroom , Anna opened her eyes she noticed that her sister was leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going for a walk...go back to sleep."

"Alright fine." Elsa lightly shut the door. She noticed ice coming from her hands.

"Oh no not again!" Elsa quickly backed away from the doorknob. She walked into a different room where she could practice keeping her powers under control.

"Okay Elsa ...take it easy everything is going to go fine." She said to herself while taking the gloves off her hands. When Elsa took off the gloves she gently picked up the ceremonial items off the table. She let her hands stay still for a few minutes but Ice began to form from under the items. Elsa instantly put them back down. Elsa was worried about being the center of attention. What if her powers accidentally came out ? what if somebody got hurt? for the rest of the afternoon Elsa stayed inside the castle. But she knew the day was coming when she would have to open up the gates. She would become Queen when she came of age , and the people of Arendelle must be invited to her Coronation.

* * *

In the great Kingdom Of Asgard lived two brothers named Loki and Thor. Their father Odin received a letter from Elsa saying that they where invited to her Coronation. Odin told the brothers that they would go.

"Thor and Loki are you ready to go to Queen Elsa's Coronation?" asked their father.

"Who's Elsa? or should I say Queen Elsa..." replied Loki.

"You'll see brother! I'm sure you two will get along just fine." Said Thor with a smile. Soon Loki , Odin and Thor arrive at Arendelle. Anna came running outside to greet all the people who where coming. She was thrilled at the chance to meet new people and maybe even fall in love. Anna slipped outside and strolled around the kingdom. A handsome visitor Prince Hans of the Southern Isels accidentally bumped into her on his horse. Anna and and Hans were instantly smitten. Back at Arendelle's castle Elsa was getting ready to open up the gates. She went over to the table where the ceremonial items where. Elsa put on the gloves and looked at her parents portrait.

"You'll be fine. Don't let them see..." she whispered to herself. Elsa eventually reached to where the Coronation was taking place. At the Coronation , Elsa had to remove her gloves to hold the royal orb and scepter. She desperately hoped she could make it through the ceremony. In the back of the crowd Elsa could see Loki and Thor standing with their father. Anna stood by Elsa's side sneaking glances at Hans. Soon Elsa was pronounced Queen of Arendelle. Everyone clapped including Loki and Thor. At the Coronation Ball , Loki noticed Elsa standing all alone.

"Excuse me! can you tell me where Queen Elsa of Arendelle is?" asked Loki.

"Well...I...I...am." Loki and Elsa both shook hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Loki Of Asgard."

"Asgard? where is that if you don't mind me asking."

"Far away my dear lady. But it is not as beautiful as Arendelle."

* * *

Hans and Anna spent the whole evening laughing,dancing,and talking. It was love at first sight...so they got engaged. When Anna approached to Elsa she asked her if she could accept their marriage. Elsa was shocked.

"You can't marry a man you just met." She scoffed.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna insisted.

"My answer is no." Elsa said firmly , refusing to allow the marriage. Elsa started to leave the room , but Anna grabbed her hand and accidentally pulled off her glove. Anna kept arguing with her sister.

"Why do you shut me out?" she asked Elsa. "I can't live like this anymore!"

"ENOUGH!" Elsa cried. A freezing blast shot from Elsa's bare hand, sending a sheet of ice across the ballroom. Loki couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everyone stared in disbelief. Elsa fled from the castle , terrified that she might hurt someone.

"Stay away from me!" she warned her townspeople. Loki ran after Elsa as she continued running away in fear.

"Elsa wait!" he hollered from behind.

"STAY AWAY!"

"No brother!" said Thor while grabbing Loki's arm.

"I have to help her!"

Everything Elsa touched turned into ice as she ran. Even the fjord froze as she stepped onto the water. All the ships became trapped in the ice. The people of Arendelle panicked as the ice spread through the kingdom. Anna knew she had to do something. Leaving Hans in charge , she set out to find Elsa and bring her back to thaw out the kingdom. Loki saw Elsa running up the small hill he knew he needed to go after her.

"I have to go Thor!" said Loki.

"Why?"

"I think Elsa might need my help. Tell our father I'm not coming back home."

"As you wish Loki."

* * *

**A/N : Hey guys so I know deleted all of the chapters from the first story because they where awful. But here is the new and improved version hope you like it :D**


	2. AN : Important please read !

**A/N : Hey my fellow followers on Fanfiction I have an important announcement to make. I won't be continuing the story until next week because that's when I get out of school. I hope you guys didn't give up on this story yet , and sorry for not posting the next chapter I'm just really busy with school these days only one more week and I'll be done. And btw please go on my quotev account too it's called Frodolover123 and I posted this story on there. So please check it out.**

* * *

**Bye bye my fellow hobbits ! I bid you a very fond farewell for now :-)**


	3. READ

_**Hey it's me Frodofangirllover12. If you are wondering why I haven't been updating this fanfiction it's because I don't think I can write it anymore. I gave up on the story! like literally. I was done fanfiction for awhile because I kind of gave up on writing. BUT NOW...I think my writing has improved ever since the last time I wrote this story. I don't even know if I should write anymore because I've given up on it. I personally think this story was a disappointment. I'm thinking about deleting it but if you don't want me to then say so because I have given up on it. **_


End file.
